runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Torment (quest)
*Wanted! *25 free inventory slots |items = |kills = *Klirm *Slergo *Keere *Narvo *Kalto *Corsar *Devar *Brisar *Kevon *Nirse *Chevar *Dekkus *Santeka *Chodar *Vuksar *Sherke *Zevo *Losar *Nordoc *Arsa *Calypso *Sharva *Nereus *Kronos *Yozar *Knight (level 75) *Shildaja The Deranged (level 175) }} Starting out Start by speaking to Katsume outside the Dark Wizards' Tower near Falador 1. K: Are you name? P: Yes I am why? K: I need your help, can you come with me please? P: Sure 2. K: Are you name? P: Yes I am why? K: I need your help, can you come with me please? P: Sorry but I'm a little busy right now K: Another time then, goodbye 3. K: Are you name? P: Yes I am, who are you? K: My name is Katsume, I am the chairman of The Legeslatum, we need your help P: What can I do? K: Could you come with me please? P: Sure Following option 2 leads you to not start the quest, options 1 or 3 do start the quest. Right click on Katsume and click follow, he will lead you to the ice mountain and through a cave. He will introduce you to the rest of the Legeslatum and explain why you are there. K: This is the lair of Shildaja the deranged, he is a dark wizard psycopath who loves killing, he killed his family, his friends and the judge who sentenced him. After he escaped he came here to his lair to hide but we tracked him down and we're going to bring him to justice! P: How? K: with your help we should be able to crack this place P: Ok then let's get started Floor 1 and 2 Climb down the stairs and you will find yourself in a room with a massive chasm in it with ropes dangling from the ceiling you must cross them, falling off them deals 50 damage. Once across you must lower the bridge for the others. Floor 2 is just a small square room, however things start to go wrong here. Once inside one of the adventurers, a goblin called Klirm will start glaring at everyone, talk to him. P: Are you alright Klirm? (What Klirm hears: You stupid Klirm!) K: Klirm not stupid! P: No-one called you stupid (Yes you stupid!) K: No I not P: Not what? (Yes you are!) K: Klirm hate you!!! Klirm will start attacking you by punching and kicking you, he has a special move in which he jumps up and kicks you repeatedly in the face. He has no level. Kill him. Another goblin called Slergo who is his brother will try and stop you. S: Klirm no!!! K: I sorry brother Klirm will die, search his corpse and you will get his hat and a trapdoor leading to the next floor will open up. Floor 3 and 4 Climb down the stairs and you will find yourself in a room filled with water, you must cross using stepping stones falling off does 50 damage. Once across lower the bridge for the others. On the fourth floor Slergo will go mad and attack you. S: You kill my brother! I kill you! He will attack by hitting you with his stick, he has a special move in which he knocks the legs out from under you, jumps on your chest and belabours your face with his stick. Kill him and search his corpse you will get Slergo's diary. Floor 5 and 6 Floor 5 will have another agility obstacle (From this point on they are random) which deals 50 damage if dealt with incorrectly. On floor 6, A demon called Keere will start attacking you screaming "I don't want to die here!" Kill her and search here corpse, you will find Note from Sirsem. The stairs to the next level will appear. Climb down them. Floor 8 On floor 8 a demon called Narvo will go mad and attack you using the excuse that you've been trying to see under his hood and that people who see his face must die. Kill him and search his corpse, you will get his claws, the stairs to the next floor will appear. Climb down them. Floor 10 On this floor a pirate called Kalto will go mad and start shooting at you, kill him, search his corpse to get his bow and the stairs to the next floor will appear. Climb down them. Floor 12 On this floor a ghost called Corsar will attack you because he thinks you are a zombie. Kill him and search his shade for his telescope. The stairs to the next level will appear, climb down them. Floor 14 On this floor a mage called Devar will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse for his robes. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 16 On this floor a man called Brisar will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse for his scimitar. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 18 On this floor a demon called Kevon will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his sword. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 20 On this floor a elf called Nirse will start attacking you, kill her and search her corpse to get her boots. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 22 On this floor a dwarf called Chevar will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse for his pickaxe. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 24 On this floor a dwarf called Dekkus will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his invention. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 26 On this floor a gnome called Santeka will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his coat. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 28 On this floor a man called Chodar will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his belt. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 30 On this floor a necromancer called Vuksar will start attacking you, ignore the zombies he summons, kill him and search his corpse for his grimoire. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 32 On this floor an elf called Sherke will start attacking you, kill her and search her corpse to get her brooch. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 34 On this floor a man called Zevo will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse for his sash. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 36 On this floor a demon called Losar will start attacking you, kill her and search her corpse for her sceptre. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 38 On this floor a man called Nordoc will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his staff. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 40 On this floor a demon called Arsa will start attacking you, kill her and search her corpse to get her sword then use Chevar's pickaxe on it to get Arsa's jade. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 42 On this floor a woman called Calypso will start attacking you, kill her and search her corpse to get her neck-guard. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 44 On this floor a woman called Sharva will start attacking you, kill her and search her corpse to get her spear. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 46 On this floor a man called Nereus will start attacking you kill him and search his corpse to get his gi. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 48 On this floor a demon called Kronos will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his sword and shield. The stairs to the next floor will appear, climb down them. Floor 50 On this floor a demon called Yozar will start attacking you, kill him and search his corpse to get his armour. The door puzzle After you kill Yozar a door will appear on the far wall, pick-lock it and it will take you to a room with another door. Try and open this door and it will come up with a sentence with parts missing, after you have completed the sentence use the item it is about on the door and another sentence will appear. Answer the sentences so they look like this: *''Slergo bought Klirm's hat *Slergo's diary records ''nine years of his *Keere's fiance is called Sirsem *Narvo's claws were given to him by his father *Kalto's bow is fashioned from elder *Corsar's telescope's large lens is broken *Devar's robes were stolen from a king's tomb *Brisar's scimitar has a gold handle *Kevon's sword has a green gem in the hilt *Nirse's boots are her prized possession *Chevar's pickaxe is made of diamond *Dekkus' invention took thirteen ''years to build *Santeka's coat was won from a ''goblin *Chodar's belt has a bronze ''buckle *Vuksar's grimoire has ''three missing pages *Sherke's brooch is made of saphire ''and gold *Zevo's sash is made of ''silk *Losar's sceptre has a diamond ''head *Nordoc's staff is made of willow'', oak and redwood *Arsa's jade was in her sword hilt *Calypso's neck-guard has silver buttons *Sharva's spear is made of steel *Nereus' gi was taken from his master while he was asleep *Kronos' sword and shield are the trophies of K'ril Tsutsaroth It is advised to bank at this point *Yozar's armour is made of'' obsidian and gold Final fight Once you complete the puzzle you will appear in a circular chamber with only five friends left with you Kavor, Morgul, Aquila, Kalborn and Katsume. Six level 75 knights will run out and attack you, Katsume will one-hit his and the others will two-hit theirs. Kill the last one and there will be a cutscene. An jagged beam of orange light will shoot out of the darkness and split into six and hit all of you, your five friends will fall to the ground screaming and Shildaja The Deranged will step out of the darkness and the cutscene will end. S: I expected more resistance..... P: The rest of the Legeslatum went mad! S: Ah yes, The Caves of Torment, without a doubt my finest creation... P: Finest creation? You sick bastard! S: I assume I'm supposed to pretend to be interested in your disgust but I honestly couldn't give a shit He will cast his torture spell again and the fight will start. He is level 175 but this is very misleading, he has his own set of spells which are more powerful than the most powerful fire spell and every time you get a quarter of his health down he uses the torture spell which does massive damage. Once you kill him there will be another cutscene. You knock him to the ground and he uses his torture spell on you, you fall down screaming in agony. Katsume will knock him back down and try and kill him but you push him away P: Katsume no! K: That bastard murdered my best friends, he deserves death! P: It's not the Temple Knight way! K: It's the Legeslatum way! You push him back and turn to Shildaja. P: In the name of the Temple Knights I pronounce you under arrest! S: I refuse to come quietly He will blow himself up and you all jump out of a window Katsume will scream, his arm will be black and he will be holding it in agony. Talk to him to get your reward. Rewards * * * in one of the three combat skills * Access to do the Agility obstacles again for each * Access to the torture spell and dark set of spells. Trivia *The spoilers for this quest read: ''The details of the new quest are locked away in Shildaja the Deranged's hideout. We should have them by tomorrow. *This quest was Jagex' first indication that RuneScape is not a kids game, as torture, swearing and psycopaths should not be in a kids game. *Only the written material in this quest are the only memories that have a function other than just opening the door. Category:Rework